The Sweet Caress
by femmefatale2
Summary: Gwen in a bathrobe... A love-struck Ben... Where does it all lead to? Read on to find out! BXG!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: _Heyaa guys...Meetin' you after quite a long time... And yeah, yeah, I do know that my last fic's still not finished... But I've decided to postpone that last chapter and write this light-hearted fic before moving on to other 'serious' fics that are still in the works... Don't worry, I will give you that Kevin-bashing I promised you – it'll just take some time! And for the time being, enjoy this!!_

Warning:This is an M-rated fic – and, as expected, contains adult content.

Gwen stepped out of the bathroom, a flimsy white terrycloth bathrobe wrapped around herself. She carefully looked all around the RV to see whether anybody was there. She hoped not. The RV was unusually silent. And that could only mean one thing – Ben wasn't there.

The curtain to their bunk beds was drawn. That was about the only place where Ben could be – if he was there in the RV at all... Hoping against hope that Ben was not there – and even if he was there, he was fast asleep – Gwen jerked the curtains aside.

The moment she saw Ben lying there, reading a magazine, she gave out a loud shriek of alarm. But even before she had a chance to flee, Ben looked up at her. "What –" he began, but trailed off as his jaws dropped on seeing his cousin standing there clad in nothing save a bathrobe. "You – you – look so – so – HOT!!" he blurted out suddenly, almost instantaneously, blown over by Gwen's beauty. Till today, he had never even noticed that his cousin was sooo beautiful! "You're really – hot," he said once again, he had no idea why.

This comment caught Gwen unawares. She had not even imagined in her wildest dreams that she'd be given such a compliment – that also by her cousin! For a moment, she was in a fix. She had no idea how to react. Shout and yell at Ben and try to divert the topic or appear flattered and ask him whether he really thought she was hot. After a lot of brooding, she decided on the former. She'd forget that Ben had called her hot – or at least _TRY_ to forget it...

"Aaarrggghhh!" she yelled, after a somewhat peculiar silence. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"It's _your_ fault you're standing here in front of me – clad in nothing save a bathrobe!" retorted Ben, knowing very well that Gwen was trying to divert the topic. He'd not seen her all these four years for nothing! The 10-year old Ben might have been fooled by Gwen's trickery, but the 15-year old Ben – out on his fifth summer trip – was way too smart for that!

"This – this bunk is MINE!" cried Gwen, raising her voice to hide her apprehension and nervousness. "Don't you think it's you should be getting off, Benjamin Tennyson?"

Ben shrugged nonchalantly, a mischievous idea coming into his mind. "Nah!" he replied. "Being your cousin, I'm entitled to this bunk, Gwen!"

"Oh! So our dear Ben has learnt a new word, has he?" scoffed Gwen, wishing Ben would not keep staring at her like that. Why couldn't he just look somewhere else and talk to her? Damn it!

"What's wrong, Gwen?" asked Ben indifferently. "What's wrong with me lying on your bunk? Have you got to lie down here right now?"

"I just want you off my bunk, dweeb!" said Gwen, genuinely exasperated by now. _Why_ was Ben behaving so abnormally? First, he had called her hot, and now he was unwilling to get off her bunk!

"I won't get off," replied Ben, tilting his head stubbornly. "If you want me to get off, get me off _yourself_!"

"Fine," answered Gwen determinedly. "If that's what you want, I'm gonna do it!"

Making her mind up to push down Ben at any cost, Gwen lunged forward to throw Ben off her bunk. That little dweeb! She'd show him what she could do!

Surprisingly, Ben made no move to dodge away from his cousin as she sprang at him. His features betrayed that he had been planning this all. But angry as she was, Gwen didn't even notice that.

As she fell upon him, trying to push him off her bunk, a little smile worked up at the corners of Ben's lips. Contrary to what Gwen had expected – instead of fighting her off – Ben softly placed a hand on her back – over her bathrobe, that is. Though the robe was so thin, that having it on, and not having it on, all amounted to the same thing.

The moment Gwen felt Ben's hand on her back, she froze. Quickly, she realized how physically close she was to Ben. The look of anger totally disappeared from her face, and a new look came on – a look of intense anticipation. She didn't know why, she suddenly _wanted _Ben to touch her...

As the two stared into each other's eyes, Ben's hand slowly began caressing Gwen's back – slowly, softly... And with each stroke of his, Gwen shivered – little tingles of ecstasy running down her spine.

"Ben – " whispered Gwen hesitantly "Wha – what are we – we – doing?"

Ben softly shook his head. "I dunno," he whispered back, staring into Gwen's eyes – their lips mere millimeters apart.

Gwen opened her mouth to speak once again, but was stopped by the intensity in Ben's eyes. It was almost as if he was pleading her to keep silent – and – and...

She stared deeply into her cousin's green orbs. They were mischievous, dark, and so very sexy. Following a sudden impulse of hers, Gwen wrapped her arms around Ben, and planted a kiss on his lips. She had meant it to be a brief kiss – but she herself had no idea when that 'brief kiss' turned into a wild and intense one, filled with unfathomable passion and longing...

At long last, they broke the kiss. Along with the idyllic hush that settled around them, a warm glow of contentment caressed them, and there was, too, an erotic intensity building between them. Each of them revelled in it, in anticipation of what was about to come. They were ripe for each other.

Slowly, Ben placed his hand on the straps of her bathrobe. He looked at Gwen's face for any sort of reaction. Seeing her calm and unruffled as ever, he delicately slid down the straps off her shoulder...till the robe was lying on the floor, completely forgotten...

A/N: _Nice place to stop, isn't it? Tantalizing, nail biting, and really enticing! Anyway, this is gonna be a two-shot, so there's just one more chapter coming up. How much more can I write about sex anyway? Don't forget to review!! And yeah, I'll raise the rating to an M in the next chapter!!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

...Ben saw Gwen nude for the first time in his life. As she stood there in front of her, she was more perfect, more sensual than any other girl he had ever imagined could be. Her body seemed to beckon a guy to come and fulfill all his dreams of sexual bliss. She wondered as to HOW he had stayed all this while without even casting a second glance at her body. Yet there was something innocent in that youthful firmness of flesh, the translucent skin as smooth as silk. She was like a work of art, with her mysteriously exotic face, her graceful neck, her smooth gently sloping shoulders, and her nearly full breasts that invited and tantalized. She was more than a sheer beauty to behold...

Ben slowly got up from the bunk, and came and stood in front of Gwen. Gently, he began caressing her breasts and leaning forward gently sucked on her nipples. She shivered with excitement. She placed her hands on either side of his face and tenderly eased him away from her breasts. She kissed his lips, licked them, and then ordered him to lean back and relax as she undid his trousers...

Soon, the both of them were once again stretched out on Gwen's bunk – with only a little difference in clothing this time. Ben memorized every inch of Gwen's body, etched it up in his mind so he could conjure it up at will to savor, to excite his love for her before he inched up to her and took her in his arms. He leisurely ran his fingers through her hair, swathed in the lovely scent being emitted from her body... He leaned back over her and kissed her lips, his right hand on her breast and then he started his slow journey down her body. Ben's tongue slid over to Gwen's ear and then down her neck. She leaned her head back and moaned. Further provoked, Ben continued down her body, his tongue now in the valley between her breast, one hand on her nipple, squeezing and stimulating it while his mouth was over her other breast, his tongue teasing that one. And then he leaned over and took the other nipple into his mouth. Her nipples were erect and she was smiling as she watched her over-eager cousin. She knew that his tongue was on a mission of pleasure...

Ben continued slowly, his tongue lightly over her stomach and down to her navel.

Gwen's moans kept telling him that he was getting to the right spot. And as Ben made his way further down Gwen's body, he couldn't help wondering how the both of them had landed up together like this. It wasn't something he had really been anticipating, though. True, there were times when he had fantasized about her…but never ever had he dreamt of something like this… It was like a dream come true…the only difference was that he had never dreamt of it at all…It was just too good to be true…

Ben glanced over at Gwen, who was looking at him with a mixed expression of excitement and apprehension on her face, as he slowly began advancing towards her most sensitive femininity. He wondered what Gwen was thinking right at that moment. But his thoughts soon drifted over to other things…Gwen – and her femininity – was too much of a delight to behold.

Ben slowly positioned himself on top of Gwen, and gave her a gentle push to bend her over. And the two of them lay there in intense anticipation of the ecstasy that was about to envelop them. Highly aroused by now, Gwen waited, breathless, for Ben to enter her. In profound expectancy, she slowly closed her eyes…

But almost instantaneously, Gwen's eyes flew open with a gasp of surprise when, instead of his cock, he probed her with his fingers. Either he was very empathetic, thought Gwen, or he'd been watching her much more closely than he'd imagined this afternoon. Leisurely and bit-by-bit, Ben slowly found all of Gwen's most sensitive places and pillaged them mercilessly.

He had her grinning and wriggling, right on the verge of orgasm, when he finally plunged his cock deep inside with one smooth thrust. Gwen's head flew back in shock and almost-pain, as she felt him slam down into her cervix. She had known that the first time would hurt...but she had no idea it would hurt this much…But before she had time to even groan out, Ben plunged once again into her, sending her into another fit of pain. She struggled to take him, to relax and accept every inch of him, but it hurt… She whimpered in pain and unknown apprehension. But before she even had a chance to let out a whimper, Ben leaned over her, slipping out just a bit, and nibbled her ear and neck. The pain transformed into delicious heat as he slid his fingers up to fondle her nipples, teasing them and squeezing her breasts. Gwen moaned loudly, as with Ben's second powerful thrust, her orgasm came tearing through her.

And suddenly, she was lost to the world. Riding upon the wings of the continuous orgasms Ben was giving her through each thrust and withdrawal of his, Gwen could feel nothing except Ben inside her, and their love for each other. With a final thrust he came into her, grinding his hips and making her back arch in reaction. Gwen finally let out a loud groan as her orgasm reached its climax…taking her into unexplored and uncharted vicinities. She was in the seventh heaven, absorbing all the she could from him, the person she had so suddenly fallen in love with. His entire being seemed to be surrounding her, and she was basking in the warmth of his love. It felt like nothing she had ever felt before…and she wanted to hold on to that moment forever…

When they were finally through, both of them were extremely hot, tired, sweaty, but oh-so-satisfied. Ben pulled Gwen into a last, long, passionate kiss, as both of them lay together on Gwen's bunk, completely spent out. And Gwen pulled Ben closer to herself, reveling in the sheer glory of their perfect moment. They had shared so much with each other in the past couple of hours…it was a lot more than anything any of them could ever have thought of.

As Ben finally broke the kiss, he couldn't help wondering how on earth all this had ever started in the first place. Gwen in her bathrobe…and his hormones…had they really been the sole reasons for what the both of them shared now? Or had it been something more than that?

"Hey," said Gwen huskily, the ecstasy of it all still within her -- looking into her cousin's eyes. "What are you pondering so deeply about?"

"I was just wondering what led to all this," answered Ben softly, playing with Gwen's hair. "I mean…is there something really more to all of this than just physicality?

"I dunno about you," replied Gwen, smiling, "But for me, there sure is. People fall in love first…and then get down to the physical aspect of it… But for me, it was just the other way round, I guess."

Ben grinned at Gwen's unabashed confession.

"And how 'bout you?" countered Gwen.

"Oh well," said Ben, "Call it a mixture of both the cases for me…I was a bit in love with you at first, and then this happened…and now I'm really really in love with you… And well, maybe that little bit of love was not enough, and so this happened, and then I fell in love with you all the more. – A lot more than I ever had done before I mean, this thing made me love you more than I previously did 'cuz previously I didn't love you this much and…" Ben trailed off, getting his words all muddled up together and turning his eyes away from Gwen, feeling that she'd laugh out any moment at his lack of verbal command. But quite contrary to his expectations, instead of laughing out, Gwen lovingly stroked his cheek with one hand, and ruffled his hair with the other.

Ben sighed, relieved that Gwen had not told him off, or laughed at him. But then, he realized, he had been worrying for apparently no reason at all. During innumerable times in the past, Ben had acted foolishly, and made more foolish mistakes…but not even once had Gwen scorned at him for that. And suddenly, he felt like he just HAD to tell Gwen that…

"Hey Gwen," said Ben, looking into her eyes. "Do you know what he best part of being with you is?"

Gwen shrugged. "You're asking me…you tell me."

"When I'm with you, I can be myself," said Ben warmly. "No pretensions, no false airs…just me…"

"And do you know why I allow you to be yourself…Why I don't demand for you to be things that you aren't?" asked Gwen.

This time Ben shrugged. "You're asking me, you tell me," he said, smiling mischievously.

"The reason…" said Gwen, looking straight into Ben's eyes, "why I want you to be you is 'coz I LOVE _YOU_…THE REAL YOU…whatever that may be…"

As the two cousins stared deeply into each other's eyes, they knew that that this was the place for them. …That nobody else could provide them with what they needed except the both of them themselves… They belonged to each other…

**THE END**

**A/N:** **_Hope that was okay. I haven't written in a long time… And finishing this chapter needed a good deal of hard work… So just leave your reviews and let me know how it went…_**


End file.
